


【包托/杰托】甜秘

by Gernando



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gernando/pseuds/Gernando
Summary: AU杰拉德x托雷斯开篇预警*终极傻白甜别说我没告诉你x*伪年上骨科*好孩子不要模仿*不接受请注意避让
Relationships: Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 10





	【包托/杰托】甜秘

*

二少爷费尔南多不喜欢大少爷杰拉德，这是庄园里众所周知的事实。

按理说杰拉德是庄园主人原配的孩子，是庄园的继承人，费尔南多只是继室带来的拖油瓶，怎么看都应该是杰拉德不待见费尔南多，而不是反过来，但是事实就是这样让人啼笑皆非。好在大少爷杰拉德性格沉稳，觉得二少爷费尔南多对他的不喜只是小孩子不懂事，平时多有纵容，这就更让费尔南多不爽了。

“你就一点也不生气？”费尔南多站在杰拉德的书房里，看着他无动于衷的模样就来气。

“什么？”宽长书桌后的男人抬起头，蓝色的眼睛平静无波，神情淡然。

费尔南多咬牙：“你的卡都被我刷爆了。”

杰拉德看他一眼，然后低下头处理文件：“没关系，那本来就是给你花的。”

好像一拳打在棉花上，费尔南多郁闷得不行。本来是打算把杰拉德的卡刷爆好让他对自己生气，这样他才有理由去告状，顺便去父亲那里上上眼药，杰拉德这油盐不进的样子简直让他无从下手。没想到杰拉德又补充一句：“明天我会叫人把那张卡的额度提高，不用担心。”

这下费尔南多是真的气炸了，他跺了下脚，开始没事找事：“哦，那就是我今天没得花的意思呗。”

杰拉德摇摇头：“刚刚已经吩咐人划钱到你卡里了。”

“……”费尔南多一噎，对上杰拉德纵容的眼神气了个半死，最后也没给这个便宜哥哥好脸色，哼了一声转身甩上了书房的门。

杰拉德望着他的背影无奈地笑了笑，将桌面的文件放到抽屉里那一摞厚厚的纸上，抽屉合上落锁之前隐约能看到洁白的纸张上，黑色墨迹几笔勾勒出了一个叉腰骂人的少年形象。  


*  
费尔南多抱着被子在床上滚来滚去，煞有其事地想着还有什么事情能让杰拉德生气，狠话也放了，表也磕了，卡都给他刷爆了，怎么这个人就是不生气呢？他不会是抖M吧？想象一下杰拉德被自己拿着鞭子抽的样子，费尔南多忍不住打了个寒战，摸了摸自己的鸡皮疙瘩，试图将这危险的想法从自己的脑海里彻底驱逐。

越是这样的人就越可怕，费尔南多想，会咬人的狗不叫，就是这么个道理，杰拉德这种人，咬起人来一定特别疼。要说费尔南多为什么这么执着于让杰拉德咬他，倒不是本性顽劣，只是看不惯杰拉德。

他觉得杰拉德太装了，哪里能有人那么完美呢？学习成绩优异，商业手段高明，待人接物也恰到好处，对继母和没有血缘关系的便宜弟弟也好到没话说，在这种豪门里太不正常了，说不定就憋着一肚子坏心眼要整治他们这对“鸠占鹊巢”的母子。费尔南多觉得自己得试探一下杰拉德的底线，最好能挑出来几个缺陷或者抓住什么把柄，他才能安心。

费尔南多想起来之前听仆人说杰拉德有几辆限量版跑车在车库里，平时不让司机开，定期请人做保养，听起来挺上心的样子，不错，就这个了。

*  
早餐是大家一起吃的，父亲边吃边看报纸，妈妈只喝黑咖啡，费尔南多端着牛奶咕嘟咕嘟喝完，眼睛一转：“哥，能借我辆车开开吗？”

金发少年语气乖巧温软，褐色眼睛巴巴地望着他，唇角还有白色的奶渍，微微歪头的样子像极了撒娇讨食的小猫。

刀尖划破溏心蛋之后停住，澄黄的蛋汁缓缓淌出来，父亲从报纸里抽出空来看着两人，杰拉德的手动了动又放下：“当然，钥匙在玄关抽屉里。”

他不会是想打自己但是又想起来父亲还在吧，费尔南多注意到他的小动作，下意识缩了一下，又有点兴奋，终于忍不住了吗？

杰拉德说完之后仍然看着费尔南多，表情没什么变化，眼神在他脸上逡巡了两秒又若无其事地收回，起身告辞去公司上班。

他一定是忍不住了。费尔南多再次坚定了自己的想法，为自己将要实施的计划兴奋起来。

“你这孩子。”妈妈看到他的脸皱了皱眉，拿过餐巾为他擦掉唇上的奶渍，“怎么这么不注意？”

费尔南多心思根本不在吃饭上面，闻言不好意思地一笑，快速吃完盘中食物之后站起来：“我出去一下。” 

他兴冲冲地跑去玄关，然后对着一抽屉的车钥匙陷入了沉默。不是，他们家仆人怎么回事啊？这叫有几辆跑车？这分明是有几十辆！仇了一会儿自己家的富之后，费尔南多挑了一把最贵的，昂首挺胸地去了杰拉德的车库。

限量版跑车开起来的确不一样，费尔南多都有点舍不得实施自己的计划了。但是跑车再怎么好，都是杰拉德的，费尔南多兜了几圈风，找了一条僻静无人的路，一鼓作气撞上了路旁的行道树。

安全气囊倒是没打开，不过他撞得有点晕，过了好一会儿眼前的金星才完全消失，醒了醒神解开安全带下车去看车的情况，车速不是很快，整体除了点凹陷没什么大损伤，不过保险杠被撞弯了。这程度足够了，应该不用再撞一次，他松了口气，给杰拉德打电话。

铃响了一声就迅速被接通，男人低沉的声音从听筒里传来：“什么事？”

费尔南多晕得不行，强撑着精神得意洋洋地跟他说：“我把你车给撞了。”

那边沉默三秒之后传来了悉悉索索的响动，似乎是站起来穿衣服的声音，费尔南多觉得不对：“你干嘛？”

他不会现在就要冲过来打自己吧？

杰拉德倒是没打他，只是把他拎到医院去做检查，然后在等结果的时候用一种让人毛骨悚然的视线看着他。

费尔南多觉得自己抗不太住他的杀人眼光，默默地举起手投降：“对不起，我错了。”

杰拉德还是没说话。

“不是，”费尔南多脾气又上来了，“不就是撞坏了你一辆车吗？你不至于这么小气吧，我都道歉了你还想让我怎么样？”

“你该道歉的不是我。”杰拉德终于开口了，听得费尔南多一头雾水：“啊？”

不过杰拉德肯理他是好事，他小心翼翼地试探道：“那我……应该对你的车道歉？”

费尔南多发誓他好像好看到了杰拉德的太阳穴在跳动，那种费尔南多所熟悉的无奈神情又回到了杰拉德的脸上：“我的意思是，你应该对自己道歉。”

“你知不知道听到你出车祸，我……我爸爸和你妈妈会有多担心？”

费尔南多很想纠正他不是出车祸而是把车撞了，爸爸和妈妈也还不知道这个消息，但直觉告诉他如果在现在打断杰拉德，结果不会很美好，于是他闭上嘴，老老实实地听杰拉德说教。其实他也没想整这么大动静来着，早知道直接砸车就好了，还省得赔上自己。

  
*  
“检查结果出来了。”护士的出现拯救了费尔南多，杰拉德站起来，护士说：“幸好没什么大事，只是有点轻微的脑震荡，得住院观察几天。”  


“听到了吧？没什么大事。”费尔南多边说边偷看他脸色，确定他没有太生气才继续：“你可以走了。”

杰拉德：“………”

他站起来拿起自己的西装外套，“我晚上再来看你。”

“倒也不必——”费尔南多劝阻的话还没说完，杰拉德已经不见踪影，留费尔南多一个人在高级病房不知所措。

说起来他这到底算不算达到自己目的了啊？金发少年摸了摸自己的脑袋，杰拉德好像确实是生气了，但是生气的理由不是费尔南多撞坏了他的车，甚至他都没多看那车一眼，只打了个电话让人把它拖走。

等等，那杰拉德生气的理由到底是什么啊？因为害怕父亲和妈妈担心吗？他倒也不用孝顺到这种地步吧……或者说他无时无刻不在塑造自己的完美形象，费尔南多打了个寒颤，杰拉德这个人也太可怕了吧？

开会开到一半接到费尔南多的电话直接冲出来的杰拉德：？

  
*  
他处理完所有工作已经是深夜了，费尔南多蜷在病床上睡着了，加湿器吐出湿润的半透明水雾，和落地灯昏黄的灯光构成了一种奇妙的安静氛围。杰拉德轻手轻脚地走到他的床边，少年那双神采飞扬的眼睛此刻静静地闭着，脸上翘着尾巴的小猫般的骄矜此时无影无踪，显示出别样的漂亮来。

杰拉德想起自己两年前第一次见到少年的场景，他跟在自己母亲身后，像一只踏入陌生领地明明很害怕却还要虚张声势的小猫，见了杰拉德乖巧地叫一声哥哥，脊背却挺得笔直，眼睛亮晶晶的，仿佛有星星在燃烧。

费尔南多的所作所为在他看来与其说是不喜欢他，不如说是害怕和自卑，他始终没把自己真正地看作是这个家庭的一员，做出各种各样匪夷所思的举动来挑衅，也不过是在测试这个家能对他容忍到何种程度。杰拉德一开始是不太在意的，只当这是小孩子成长之路上必经的过程，可是他发现自己渐渐地对费尔南多上了心。

一开始他以为是突然多了个弟弟的新鲜感使然，后来才发现是动心。男人叹了口气，轻轻用指尖顺了顺少年额上的碎发，关了灯离开病房。

费尔南多在黑暗中睁开眼，松了一口气。妈妈下午就来看过他，气他不爱护自己的身体，干脆勒令他不要老是招惹杰拉德，妈妈平日里虽然温柔，生气起来却也不容小觑，费尔南多只好乖乖听话，但他看到杰拉德那张脸就忍不住想找事，无奈之下只能在杰拉德进来的那一刻装睡。还好他从小在和他妈斗智斗勇中获得了充足经验，装睡装得炉火纯青，完美避开了可能和杰拉德起矛盾的机会。

但是。费尔南多疑惑地摸了摸额头，杰拉德刚刚是想干嘛？准备一巴掌把他拍醒但是又没下手吗？真是个让人捉摸不透的老男人。

只比费尔南多大六岁的老男人杰拉德：？

  
*  
费尔南多的住院观察期足足一周，每天哪儿不能去只能在医院待着的日子显然憋坏了活泼好动的少年，一解禁就开始琢磨怎么搞事。

还真被他赶上了，吃晚饭时父亲很随意地给杰拉德通知了相亲的消息，嘱咐他一定要拿下对方，时间和地点都替他安排好了，只要杰拉德人去就行。  


这不就是天赐良机，费尔南多眼珠子一转，已经决定了要去搅局。

捣乱这种事也是要讲求基本法的，费尔南多作为一个搞事专家，很快想出了破坏此次相亲的办法。父亲说一定要拿下对方，那就说明对方家的地位是高于自己家的，自己家并不是唯一的选择，所以才让杰拉德好好表现。自己只需要过去旁敲侧击地抹黑杰拉德几句，就算说得不是事实，也足以让对方意识到他们家里并不是怎么和睦，再怎么对杰拉德满意也会思考再三。  


费尔南多越想越觉得可行，摩拳擦掌跃跃欲试，即使把自己搭上也要破坏这场相亲。  


相亲当天费尔南多提前到达了预定好的餐厅，没想到杰拉德比他到的还要早，男人平时也穿正装，今天却比往常打扮得更加英俊，没有打领带，衬衫扣子解到第二颗，露出小片线条优美的胸膛，浑身上下散发着成熟的男性魅力。

骚包。费尔南多暗骂一句，脸上笑眯眯地冲杰拉德打招呼：“哥哥，你怎么也在这儿？”

杰拉德看见他显然有点惊讶，还是大大方方地回答：“相亲。”

费尔南多闻言不客气地一屁股坐到他旁边，“哥哥不介意我坐这里吧？”

他叫哥哥的时候叫得很亲，尾音裹了浓稠的蜂蜜一样甜而软地坠下来，带着无人能抗拒的诱惑力，杰拉德点了点头。相亲对象五分钟后姗姗来迟，看见对面坐着的两个人有些惊讶地睁圆了眼睛，杰拉德无奈地解释：“这是我弟弟，他刚好也在这里吃饭。”

“啊，”脾气温和的年轻小姐并没有因为这有些失礼的举动而感到被冒犯，对着费尔南多笑了笑：“你好。”

费尔南多挑了下眉，没想到对方对杰拉德的满意度这么高，不由得在心里调整了一下作战计划。

“杰拉德先生平时有些什么兴趣呢？”主菜还没上，年轻小姐红着脸询问，眼神有些羞涩地投向对面坐着的男人。

“没什么特别有意思的，看书，打高尔夫，”杰拉德说着停顿了一下看向身旁的少年，“有时候也陪弟弟玩。”

费尔南多：？

少年差点从椅子上跳起来，大脑被愤怒刷屏：你说什么？陪谁玩？你以为到现在为止我都是在跟你闹着玩吗？

不行了，费尔南多一边切着刚刚上来的牛排一边想，今天不是杰拉德死就是费尔南多活。

对，没错，不管怎样胜利的都只能是他。

银制餐刀在白色瓷盘上划来划去，把好好一块牛排割得七零八落，费尔南多还没完全发泄完怒气，就听到旁边一声叹息，杰拉德拿过他的餐盘，动作优雅地帮他把剩下的切好。

费尔南多：？？？

年轻小姐适时地补上一句：“杰拉德先生真是个体贴的人。”

费尔南多感觉自己像一个用来刷好感度的工具人，他森森地笑了一下：“对，我哥哥很擅长切牛排。”

都是帮前女友切牛排练出来的。这句话还没说出来，杰拉德抢先一步，笑着对费尔南多说：“还不是因为以前你说只吃我切好的牛排，现在搞得我改不掉帮你切的习惯了。”

费尔南多：“我什么时候......”等等，好像有段时间他确实这么干过来着，但他没说只吃杰拉德切好的，而是说不吃别人切的...好吧，好像也没差。被翻过来坑了一把，费尔南多简直要被气死。

他忿忿地喝了一勺蘑菇奶油浓汤，浓稠的乳白色汤汁沾到唇角上却浑然不知，年轻小姐有心提醒又怕他尴尬，倒是杰拉德侧身拿起餐巾轻轻替他拭掉，指尖的温度隔着厚重的白绢有些失真，像是被谁偷偷吻了一下，脸颊不经意间被男人的手指碰到，费尔南多还没来得及反应，耳朵先悄悄爬上了红色。

“我自己来！”少年一把夺过男人手里的餐巾，面前的年轻小姐好像也觉得气氛太过暧昧，轻轻地皱起眉，只有男人气定神闲，仔细看的话还能从他的脸上寻味出一丝笑容来。

“我先去一趟洗手间。”年轻小姐拿起手包，站起来不失礼貌地向两人微笑，杰拉德和费尔南多善解人意地点点头，待年轻小姐的背影彻底消失不见之后才向杰拉德发难：“你有病啊？我需要你帮我这些？”

*  
“你以前不是挺喜欢指使我做这些的吗？”杰拉德不以为意。

“那是！”费尔南多一时气结，“总之别再这样做了！”

他近来发现杰拉德好像很喜欢跟他肢体接触，之前在医院的时候也是，动不动就大半夜站在他床边理理他的刘海、碰碰他的指尖，他之前以为是杰拉德想一巴掌拍醒他或者拿针扎他的手指在找位置，但是公然给他擦嘴就让他意识到有点不对了。更奇怪的是他并不排斥这些举动，他的过度反应更近乎不知所措。这就有点危险了，费尔南多想，最近还是别跟杰拉德接触比较好。

“久等了。”年轻小姐终于回来，看见两人气氛不太对劲，虽然不明所以，但还是努力地想要缓和气氛，“我们家最近新开了一个马场，但是人不是很多，不知道两位有没有空来一趟拉拉人气？”

这显然是对杰拉德挺满意，想进一步接触，但是不知道为什么要扯上他，费尔南多刚准备回绝，就听到杰拉德说：“我和弟弟一定会去的。”

“那就再好不过了。”年轻小姐露出一个羞涩的笑容。

*  
“你自己去就行了，干嘛拉上我。”费尔南多没好气地冲杰拉德抱怨，“想看我出丑是吧？”

费尔南多到这个家之后被妈妈按着学了不少东西，什么都会一点，就是马术不太行，杰拉德也知道。他怀疑杰拉德是故意的，就想让他过去当陪衬，泡妹工具人2.0。

“不是有我吗？”恰好穿过隧道，男人的侧脸在明明灭灭的光影里更显轮廓分明，金黄的光点落在他深蓝色的眼睛里，恰如日落之际波光粼粼的海平面，费尔南多一怔，扭过头不再说话。

杰拉德转过头看他，眼里的温柔浓得如同窗外那化不开的夜色，将少年整个包裹在内。

时间稍纵即逝，很快就到了与年轻小姐约定的日子，费尔南多躲得了杰拉德一时，却还是得不情不愿地跟杰拉德一起去马场，本来打算安安静静地当个摆设，却硬是被拉上去溜两圈。年轻小姐说是慢慢跑，兴致来了一溜烟地骑到了前面去，留下杰拉德和费尔南多面面相觑。

最后还是费尔南多先开口：“你不跟上？”

杰拉德一挑眉：“我跟上了你怎么办？”

费尔南多觉得他是在看不起自己，很想一扬缰绳也跑到前面去，但是他不敢，只能冷着一张脸努力保持平衡。

杰拉德看了他一会儿，干脆从马上下来，递给旁边的工作人员，自己到前面牵着费尔南多的缰绳：“别害怕。”

费尔南多瞬间炸了：“谁害怕了？！”

“我，”杰拉德一副无奈的样子，“我害怕好了吧？”

......费尔南多发誓他看见旁边的工作人员低头笑了，他快气死了，又在马上下不去，只能气哼哼地转头看向远方，不少人骑着马在草场上疾驰，费尔南多虽然嘴上不说，但还是有几分向往的。杰拉德好像看穿他心中所想，“我带你？”

这段时间费尔南多都躲着杰拉德走，杰拉德也没有主动找他，这让费尔南多疑心那天是自己多想，此时想策马奔腾的欲望战胜了那一点点可怜的戒心，费尔南多点点头，往前坐了一点，给杰拉德腾位置。

杰拉德一上来他就后悔了，天气渐渐转热，轻薄的夏装无法阻隔体温的传递，少年的后背可以清晰地感受到男人结实的胸膛，杰拉德双手握住缰绳，就像把他整个人都圈在怀里一样，费尔南多僵硬地向前蹭了蹭，却始终无法离男人太远，只好干巴巴的催促道：“走吧。”

男人轻笑一声，低沉的声音闷闷地在胸膛里滚了一圈，通过接触的肌肤将这轻微的震动传递至少年单薄的胸腔，让少年可怜的心脏不由自主地抖了一抖。

费尔南多吐出一口浊气，尽量让自己心无旁骛地目视前方，享受迎面而来的清新微风，马儿越跑越快，他的心情也随之舒畅起来，忽略了身后的男人，笑容渐渐浮现在尚存稚气的脸颊上。

两人跑出去老远，杰拉德渐渐放慢了速度，不动声色地离他远了一点，费尔南多刚刚觉得奇怪，就发现身后有什么东西顶着他，什么东西...?费尔南多突然反应过来，大脑一片空白，脸红得快要爆炸，下意识转头想要质问杰拉德，不巧杰拉德也低头想对他说点什么，两人的嘴唇就这样阴差阳错地碰到了一起。杰拉德脸上少见的窘迫和一点点转换成茫然和惊讶，费尔南多整个人都僵住了，在这种要命的时刻下意识地抿了抿嘴唇，这下连杰拉德的眼神都变得奇怪了，阳光下他的眼睛清澈得像是一片静默的海，照映出费尔南多的脸庞，费尔南多在他眼里出乎意料地看见自己平静的神情，或许有一丝不知所措，但一丝厌恶都没有。

他觉得他可能疯了。

*  
那天之后费尔南多没再找过杰拉德的事，甚至两人翻了过来，杰拉德总是指使他做这做那，他却连小报告都没向父亲打一下，老老实实地给杰拉德打杂，只是不再和他说什么话。

杰拉德倒是毫不留情地压榨他的劳动力，一会儿让他送衣服去干洗，一会儿让他去公司给他送饭，今天干脆让他去家里取文件送到公司给他。

“在哪里？”费尔南多问。

“办公桌左手边第二个抽屉里，上锁的那个，里面的东西全部拿出来。”

“钥匙？”

“桌子上相框的背面。”

杰拉德桌上摆着全家福，爸爸妈妈坐在前面，费尔南多和杰拉德站在后面，杰拉德的手揽着他的肩膀，一副兄友弟恭的模样。费尔南多把相框反过来，看到一把小巧的银色钥匙被磁贴吸在上面，钥匙所处的位置刚好对应着相片上费尔南多的位置。

费尔南多眼皮抖了一下，把手机放到一边开了扩音，拿钥匙开锁，看到里面的内容物之后抿住了嘴唇。

里面装着一沓签废了的文件，正文的两侧都是些简笔画，准确地说都是杰拉德画的费尔南多，生气叉腰的费尔南多，扬起一边嘴角嘲讽地笑着的费尔南多，成功让杰拉德吃瘪后忍不住偷笑的费尔南多......每一页都神态各异，少年自己都不知道自己有这么多表情，看日期也有费尔南多没找事的日子，显然是杰拉德工作走神时无意间画下来的。

*  
“...你有病啊。”沉默几秒后，费尔南多开口，声音有点抖：“我是你弟弟你知道吗？”

“知道。”男人的语气平静里含着一丝无可奈何，“知道，可是还是喜欢你。”

费尔南多不说话了。他不是没对杰拉德动过心，就像他看不惯杰拉德，看不惯也正是一种特殊对待。后来的他把杰拉德对他的亲昵举动自欺欺人地划分为杰拉德想对他下毒手，好像这样就不算他贪恋这一点近似暧昧的接触，他也只允许他拥有这么多。

“你有病啊。”他说。为什么戳破心照不宣的屏障，让大家都变得这么难堪。

“我有病。”手机扩音器和门口同时响起男人的声音，杰拉德的眼神温柔：“所以你肯不肯给一点爱来治好我？”

“其他问题由我来解决，我只需要你一个答案。”

“你肯不肯？”

*  
“你、你有病啊……”费尔南多伸手去推男人的胸膛，“妈妈还在家里。”

“可是你不也很想要吗？”杰拉德隔着裤子握住少年的性器，费尔南多一下子变得底气不足，还要仰着头倔强地顶嘴：“我又不是你，在马上也能发情。”

“对，”杰拉德含笑咬住他的耳垂，满意地感觉到怀里少年的身体抖了一下，“你就只在家里发情。”

少年气得踹了他一脚，被他顺势捞起大腿架在自己腰上，托着他的屁股就往床上走，被抛到床上的少年下意识惊呼，又后知后觉地想起来妈妈还在家里，连忙闭上嘴巴，逗得男人不禁失笑。费尔南多瞪他一眼，却因为眼角情动泛上的红色变得没什么杀伤力，在杰拉德眼里就无疑是勾引。

男人手指顺着少年的眼尾朝下落到削薄的下颔，用手指轻轻抚摸他干燥的唇。然后渐渐地在抚摸中带上些情色意味，用指尖拨开他的唇肉，探进口腔内部亵玩，摩擦他敏感的上颚。捏住他的双颊任唾液顺着下巴流下来，这才慢悠悠地靠上去用湿热唇舌反复舔吻。

变态。费尔南多生怕他弄出些什么声响，敢怒不敢言，只是使坏地在男人舌尖上咬了一口。力道并不重，像是小猫挠痒痒一样，杰拉德觉得费尔南多总是会无师自通些调情的手段，明明是在引诱又做出一种不自知的姿态，十足十地撩拨。

于是杰拉德伏身开始与费尔南多交换一个漫长而湿热的亲吻，咬住他的嘴唇，在上面留下反反复复的齿痕，在喘息中用舌尖反复挑逗他上颚。少年被他吻得无法喘气，只能蜷缩起来发抖。杰拉德用手指朝下，路过他平坦小腹，用逐渐热起来的指尖揉弄费尔南多粉色的顶端，少年早在他娴熟的调情技巧下勃起，幼嫩的后穴柔软湿热，在刺激面前也不由自主地谄媚收缩。男人伸出舌尖反复舔弄他手指，指尖热起来，湿漉而黏腻。他顺着关节吮吻，将每一处舔湿，另一只手探进他衣料，玩弄半硬起来的乳尖，指尖刮过挺立的乳头，换来身体战栗。费尔南多觉得自己好像深深地陷进了这张床里，又好像是在杰拉德手里融化了。

少年的衣服被完全褪到脚腕处，粉色的性器此刻抬起头，吐出一些透明的水，小穴暴露在人工恒温的空气里颤抖着收缩，隐约窥见粉色嫩肉。男人的手指反复揉弄娇嫩穴口，透明液体流出来沾满手指。

“你湿得好狠。”杰拉德说，声音里带着点隐隐的笑意。

费尔南多红着脸凶巴巴地：“要做就快点做！”  
  
杰拉德耸耸肩，听话地手指探入两个指节，指腹正摩擦少年柔软内壁，那双手干净且骨节分明，隐约可见青色血管如植物生长。他的指甲会修剪的刚刚好，此刻正有意无意刮过日后令少年无数次在夜里呜咽恳求的那一点。

“你！”少年恼怒地抬头，顾忌着外面又努力地控制音量，于是语气不由自主地软下来几分，宛如恳求：“不要碰那里......”

“不碰就不够湿了。”杰拉德一副我是为你好的样子。费尔南多红了脸，“你放屁！”

“你的意思是你一碰就湿？”男人故作惊讶地询问终于惹火了脾气暴躁的少年，费尔南多起来翻身将男人压倒身下，湿润的穴口摩擦男人挺立的性器，表情蛮横又不讲理，像只要抢小鱼干的奶猫：“你要不要操我？”

杰拉德被他逗得忍俊不禁，费尔南多一巴掌拍在他胸口，“快点。”

杰拉德拉着他的手凑到唇瓣吻了吻：“男人可不能说快。”

“快不快也不是嘴决定的。”

男人挑了下眉毛，觉得给跋扈的弟弟一点小惩罚。

少年半趴在床上，双臂被男人抓住拢在背后，只有削薄而雪白的一小片下巴抵在床上。杰拉德身下的动作始终又狠又重，滚烫的阴茎撞进去带出来被肏的糜软穴肉。下巴反复磨蹭很快就泛起了暧昧的红色。少年不能出声，只得咬着床单堵住即将脱口而出的呻吟，唾液浸湿一小片布料。他觉得杰拉德总是恨不得要将他干死在身下，还要在耳边提醒他：“叫出来会被妈妈发现的，南多。”  
  
费尔南多就闭着嘴巴在情欲中颠簸，喉咙里是被堵住出口的破碎不堪的呜咽。杰拉德在他体内冲撞，是硬的发疼的快感。每一次穴肉收缩他都会剧烈的喘息，伏身轻吻费尔南多的后颈。  
  
  
男孩的身体被他完全操开了，滚烫柔软的内里开始在他的反复操干中抽搐并且发出黏腻色情的声音，像完全熟透了的热带水果。他用力干进去，将分泌出的肠液插成白沫，顺着交合处滴下，打湿床单。费尔南多半趴在床上，又听见杰拉德对他说：“我爱你。”

没什么预兆的，费尔南多突然想起来杰拉德站在他面前，面容平静，眼睛里的海却不安地拍着波浪，他问他：“你肯不肯？”

肯不肯什么？

肯不肯分一点爱给他？费尔南多转过头，艰难地向他索要一个吻，唇舌交缠中在心里复述那个自己脱口而出的答案。

没有什么肯不肯，我的爱早已经在你那里了。


End file.
